Five Mistletoe kisses
by Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley
Summary: just what it says on the tin, pairings: Janto, Gwack, Gwanto, Towen and a surprise.


**Author's Note: a Christmas present for...Zebbie!**

**1. Jack/Ianto**

Ianto was in the kitchen making the coffee, not far he can hear the excited squeals coming from Gwen and Tosh over what he wasn't sure, he could hear Owen shout something rude about Jack before he felt an arm wrap round his waist, he turned to see Jack grinning in only what he could describe devious.

"Mistletoe" Jack murmured wagging the plant up above his head. Ianto now knew what was causing all the commotion in the work area and rolled his eyes.

Jack bent down and smashed his lips against Ianto's, causing him to moan allowing Jack's tongue to push past his lips, Ianto wrapped his arms round Jack's neck when suddenly there was a shout.

"OI! Tea-Boy, no making out in the kitchen, we do eat food from there" Owen bellowed looking disgusted.

"Homophobe" Jack grumbled before grinning again and chasing Owen round the hub with the mistletoe.

**2. Jack/Gwen **

She was lying on the floor, biting her lips to stop the whimper of pain coming out. Most people spend their Christmas Eve partying and watching films, she had to go weevil hunting and look where that ended her.

"Gwen!"

Jack, Jack will save her, the weevil had left already, found something more interesting and left her to bleed to death on the cold warehouse floor. Ungrateful sewer rat.

"Gwen!"

"I'm here!" she called out, her voice breaking slightly. "I'm here!"

She can hear footsteps pounding on the floor, coming closer and then she felt someone hold her up, she can smell Jack, his musky scent filling up her nostrils and hear him hiss.

"Just hold on darling, I'll get you to the hospital in time" he muttered.

"Owen?" she whispered.

"Christmas Eve sweetheart, he'll be too busy getting pissed, hospital" Jack said firmly picking her up, everything went dark then.

When she woke up she found herself lying on a hospital bed with Jack sitting besides her holding her hand tightly. With a few sharp words and using his connections Jack got them out of hospital within minutes, helping Gwen walk down the corridor slowly as they got to the door's Gwen paused and looked up.

"Mistletoe" she murmured.

Jack grinned and bent down, pressing a kiss on her lips, slowly opening her lips to slip his tongue in, a nurse coughed and they pulled apart looking sheepish.

It was the best Christmas present Gwen got that year.

**3. Gwen/Ianto**

Both Owen and Tosh had left and Gwen was doing some last minute paper work when she heard it. Muffled sobs coming from Jack's office, she got up and slowly made her way over there, peering in she could see Ianto rocking against Jack's desk clinging to one of Jack's shirts, she slowly walked towards him and kneeled down beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yan?" she whispered.

"I miss him Gwen" Ianto burst out still sobbing.

"I know Yan, I know. We all miss him" Gwen said soothingly pulling him to her and holding him tight.

"H-h-he's been gone, f-f-f-for almost a year Gwen. A year!" Ianto carried on, tears now forming a small puddle on Gwen's collar bone. "I-I-I thought he loved us...why would he go?"

"Because he needs to work out what he is and why he is the way he is" Gwen said softly, running her fingers through Ianto's hair. "He needed to find his Doctor and find the truth, he'll be back one day, you'll see"

They sat there together for a while, just clinging onto each other tightly with Jack's shirt between them. When Gwen got cramping in her legs she shifted causing Ianto to look up at the clock.

"It late" he mumbled wiping his eyes. "We should get going"

"Come to the pub with me" Gwen said suddenly. "I'll buy you a drink"

Ianto smiled. "Sure"

A couple hours later they were swaying on their feet as they made their way to the door, they had sat there drinking pint after pint swapping their best Jack stories and Owen made an Arse out of himself stories, Gwen tripped and Ianto moved forwards to catch her, someone whistled.

"Go on kiss her, it is tradition" the barman shouted .Ianto looked up to see mistletoe hanging above them and smiled sadly as he bent down and quickly pecked Gwen on the forehead. "That's not a kiss lad, give her a real one"

Ianto looked at Gwen shyly who stood up on her tiptoes and pressed a sweet kiss on his lips, he kissed back capturing her waist, holding her to him as he deepened the kiss, and everyone in the pub cheered and applauded them.

**4. Tosh/Owen **

"That's not the fucking point and you know it!" Owen roared as he followed Tosh out of the autopsy room. "Lets just face it, you resent me having a life, having a good time because you're nothing but a goody two shoes that hides behind her laptop"

Tosh whirled round with a furious look on her, she slapped him hard. "Bastard!" she hissed, tears streaming down her face.

Owen instantly felt guilty, rather overwhelming guilt as well. He always did feel like he was drowning in his guilt when he hurts Tosh like this. He reached out and wiped her tears slowly and gently with his thumb.

"Oh Tosh..." he whispered. "I'm sorry, I'm just a twat"

She let out a giggle and he immediately lunged forward pressing his lips against hers, stealing her laugh for himself. It was a quick but gentle kiss and when he pulled apart she looked shocked.

"Mistletoe" he grunted nodding to the little plant that had been stuck to the autopsy door frame.

"Of course" Tosh muttered her cheeks now scarlet red.

**5. Owen/Janet**

"No way" Owen said crossing his arms. "Not in this lifetime or any lifetime"

"Oh come on Owen where's your holiday spirit?" Jack called out over the intercom.

"What holiday spirit? I never heard of it, never had it, never will" Owen snapped.

"Bah humbug" Ianto muttered sarcastically.

"Oh come on you big Scrooge, it's just a little fun" Gwen said cackling.

"Whose fucking idea was it to put mistletoe up in the cells?" Owen spat out looking disgusted.

"Who do you think?" Tosh asked.

"Bloody Harkness" Owen grumbled.

"Oi! Just remember who pays out your pay check" Jack said warningly. "Come on Owen you can't leave a lady waiting"

"Yeah well she's no lady" Owen muttered darkly.

"Oh come on Owen!" everyone shouted.

"All right, all right I'll bloody do it but I want retcon for this" Owen said.

"Yay!" Tosh and Gwen cheered.

"Got the CCTV working?" Jack murmured to Ianto.

"Of course sir, it goes without saying" Ianto said with a smirk.


End file.
